


strawberry addiction

by planetundersiege



Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Strawberries, Wordcount: 100-1.000, crowley hisses, good omens - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Made for the M25 server's prompt fill event, the prompt being "Aziraphale discovers Crowley likes strawberries."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: M25 Discord Server’s Prompt Fill Fest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650832
Kudos: 24
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	strawberry addiction

Aziraphale put the grocery bags down on the table, and immediately began to put the frozen items into the freezer, leaving everything else for later. And as he was in the middle of that, he heard the approaching footsteps from Crowley as he entered their kitchen and sat down at the table.

  
“Hey angel, already back from shopping?”

  
“Yes my dear. There was a lot less people than usual at the store. They had a few good deals too, the strawberries were sixty percent off!” the angel answered, happiness in his voice. He really loved strawberries, they were some of his extreme guilty pleasures, so he had bought a bunch since they opportunity was right.

“Nice.”

Aziraphale continued to back the frozen goods into the freezer, not looking back at his husband, who was now silent. But as he finally finished, he turned around to get the food for the fridge, and immediately was greeted with a view that he had not expected to see. Crowley was still sitting by the table, and he had taken out all of the boxes of strawberries he had bought. Several of them were already empty, and the demon kept putting several of them in his mouth at the same time, literally wolfing them down as he swallowed them almost completely whole. And the moment Crowley realized Aziraphale saw he, the angel could literally see how the demon’s pupils became smaller under his shades. He began to eat the berries faster than before, like an animal afraid that their meal would be taken away from them. 

He almost never saw Crowley eat, he usually only drank coffee or alcohol, and ate the occasional ice cream or piece of cake. This was extremely unusual, and if he wasn’t already a demon, he would have thought this peculiar thing was proof that he had been possessed.

  
“Crowley?”

At hearing his name, the demon hissed, it was a loud sound coming from the back of his throat, exactly like that of a snake, but with a darker undertone, and way louder. He bared his fangs as he pulled one of the boxes of strawberries closer to his chest, like he was protecting it.

_ “Mine.” _

Well, this was certainly unusual.

He immediately went back to eating the berries, and within a minute, all of them were gone, all of them. Not a single one left in any of the boxes, and as Crowley seemed to realize it, a gloomy expression was over his face. To Aziraphale, he looked extremely adorable.

“Well, I had no idea you liked strawberries this much.”

“It’s… sort of a weird addiction, I can’t stop. Can’t explain it, I’ve had it since Eden. That’s why I usually avoid them, I can get really carried away. I once ate an entire farm’s worth of them in just a few hours.”

  
“Well, that’s something.”

“And now I’m still craving more.”

“Do you want me to go and get you some more then? I’ll do it if you put away the rest of the groceries.”

  
“ _ Please _ , I love you so much.”


End file.
